Lonely
by Lady Myriam
Summary: Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan is upset by her friends attitude toward her, and the fact that they don't realize she is a woman.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or place, also part of the plot belongs to writeaway03 who inspired this story.**

* * *

"So what do you think of Lady Rose?" asked Wolset.

"She's divine!" replied Aiden.

"I don't think I've ever seen a better looking woman!" said Fulcher.

"The way that dress fitted her? It was amazing!" said Lofren.

"Her curves are heavenly!" At that Kel groaned.

"Her hair, I just want to bury my hands in it and kiss her rosy lips!"

"And her breasts! They looked so round and perfect!" said Wolset, sighing after the lovely Lady Rose.

Kel was, to put it mildly, getting annoyed. Here she was with most of Dom's squad and they were talking about court ladies. She hadn't minded at first, but then they started to talk in more and more vulgar ways. She didn't want to know that this lady's breast felt like or how good this other lady was in bed.

They considered her one of them. She was flattered. However she did not need to hear about the men and their conquest. She just, didn't need to. They often forgot she was a woman and talked to her in vulgar ways.

"Imagine kissing your way down her throat!' said Dom.

Kel groaned and got up to leave. 'Wait Kel! Where are you going?" asked Dom.

"I'm going to groom Peachblossom" she yelled back at the men.

She had had enough. Hearing the men talk like that wasn't as bad as hearing DOM talk like that was worst. She did not need to know about his conquest. He had talked about some of his most notorious affairs.

She was now 23 years old. The war in Scaran had ended and she was riding with the Own most of the time. She hadn't had a relationship since Cleon, a good five years ago. She often commanded the company, whenever Raoul went to stay with his wife, and had received many accolade and praise. Also purses. Mindelan was no longer a poor fief. They used to have barely enough money to pay for her training, but now she made more money and Mindelan was prospering. She realized that she was head over heels in love with Dom when he had got shot by an arrow during the war.

She had been so worried that he wouldn't make it. But he had, and every day she praise Mithros for that. However she had yet to tell him how she felt. She couldn't make a fool of herself. There was no way he returned her feelings. After all, he had court ladies around him like a hive has bees around it.

She was resigned to it now. That she would most likely spend her life alone. No husband to come home too, no small ones to tuck in bed, no love after a war. All she had was friends who didn't see her as a woman and her duty. She excelled at her duty.

Even though she was resigned to that fate she often felt lonely. Out of all the pages in her study group only herself and Owen were not married, and Owen was about to be betrothed.

The older she grew the more it hurt. When she came to the Palace and saw all of her friends happily married, she felt like something was missing.

Small displays of affection, like holding hands, or tucking a stray strand of hair off your lovers face made her realize how alone she was.

But it was when Dom talked of his relationship that she felt like crying. She loved him, but he didn't return her affections. She was always there for him, but he never realized it wasn't because he was a good friend, no it was because she was hopelessly in love with him.

* * *

"How was your trip?" asked Neal, once his best friend finally arrived.

She laughed as she dismounted. "Not even a Hello?' she asked.

"Hello" he shot back.

"It was fun! No one got hurt and I manage to actually defeat a giant! On my own!" she informed him.

"So I've heard" he said.

"You should've seen her!" said Dom, coming up behind Kel. "It was glorious to watch! This lone Lady Knight just stood there facing a giant and took him down without blinking an eye!"

Kel laughed and punched Dom. Neal looked on, in wonder. Kel had changed these past few year. She was more withdrawn and more silent. She rarely laughed and smiled barely. It always warmed him when he could hear her laugh. He knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what, and she hadn't informed him. He kept letting her know, with small hints, that whenever she needed to talk he was there for her.

At first he had thought he was imagining it, but he wasn't the only one who had realized it. Only him, Lady Alanna and Lord Raoul realize that something was off with the second Lady Knight.

For her, it seems, it was work with no play. She hadn't had a vacation since forever. She was always practicing, riding to save people, writing reports or on those rare day she didn't find anything to do, she'd do Lord Raoul's reports.

Even for midwinter she'd go off to save people. Once again he dropped a hint that he was there for her and left to his chamber.

* * *

There was a ball that night. Everyone was there. Cleon, Owen, Merric, everyone. But most surprisingly Kel was there. She stood among all her friends talking.

None of them asked her to dance. She was used to this. It's not like they didn't like her. They just didn't think of her as a Lady. To them she was Kel. They knew she was a girl but they did not realize that she liked to dance and she would love to have someone romance her. But she was Kel, not Lady Rose.

Neal was the only one who asked her to dance and that made her feel better. At least her best friend knew she was a woman. He had always understood her better than the others. In the long ball, she had danced once.

Towards midnight, she looked on the dance floor to watch Dom dip his head toward Lady Rose. She watched on as he gently eased his lips over the beautiful lady's.

That night she went to bed feeling thoroughly depressed and alone.

* * *

Neal was on his way to his room when he heard someone crying softly. Deciding to investigate he tried to figure out from which room it came from. He came in front of a door. It was clear the crying came from that room. He was shocked to realize it was Kel's.

He opened the door to find his best friend on her bed crying. He walked over to the bed and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Talk to me" he instructed.

She sniffled. "Am I pretty?" she asked.

Shocked Neal answered "Well you are pretty, not the most beautiful woman here but not ugly"

"Then why did only my best friend dance with me tonight?"

Neal was shocked. He realized that it was true. He wanted to say that they just forgot, but then that sounded pretty bad. He finally understood what was wrong with her, she was lonely. Very lonely.

"Oh Kel" he said as he hugged her. "You'll find a man that will love you! You deserve it" he said.

"I am a woman, and yet they don't seem to notice. They talk about their conquest to me. I don't want to know those things. They consider me one of the boy, yet I am different. I'm not a woman, I'm Kel to them. Just Kel. It hurts. I mean I'm also a lady who would like to be romanced. I'd like to get flowers, poems and someone to come home too. But I'm the Lady Knight. Not the kind off girl people dream about romancing. I'm to muscular, to tall, not pretty enough. I could never bat my eyelash the proper way. I am bound to remain single. I can usually repress it. But it's at balls like these and when I see everyone with their lovers that I realize how much I'm missing. "

"Who is he?" he asked softly. Everything she had said had somewhat of a true ring. However he knew fairly well that there was someone that she had a crush on. He would find who that person was and try to give his best friend what she deserved.

"There is no one" she replied. He knew she lied, but he didn't call her out on it.

"Do you want me to stay here and talk to you tonight?' he asked. He knew she wouldn't ask, but if he offered she might agree.

"Sure" she said.

So he settled himself on the floor beside her bed. "So Kel, tell me everyone you ever had a crush on and when"

"Well, Cleon. That was on progress" she said, sniffling softly.

"I knew about that"

"Everyone knew!"

"Anyone else?"

"Well... I kind of had a crush on you from the second year of page to our first year of squiredom" she said.

"Really?" he said.

"Really" she replied. He was a bit shocked he didn't realize that Kel ever had had feelings about him.

"Anyone else?"

"No"

They kept talking late into the night.

* * *

The next day Neal woke up to realize he wasn't in his bed. He was on a hard cold floor. He opened his eyes to see that he was in Kel's room. The previous night flooded back to him and he stared at the lump she made on the bed. He was truly sorry for her. He vowed he would make life better for her.

The men often didn't realized it but they owed so much to Kel.

* * *

That night Raoul hosted a little party, like the ones he had hosted during Kel's squire days. Kel had practice jousting and her other weapons all day. She was running slightly late. She rounded the corner to Raoul's suite to hear her name being called out. "What about Lady Keladry?"

She silently went over to the door and listened in. She knew she shouldn't eavesdrop but she couldn't help it.

"No!" chorused most men.

"Kel is fine, she's a great warrior, but no, that's just weird!" said Merric.

"Why would it be weird?' asked Raoul.

"Kel's not a court lady" said Esmond, shyly.

"What makes a court lady?" asked Yuki.

"Well, not Kel!" said Merric "Kel is great, but she's way to uptight! She means to loosen up! No one knows what she is thinking. She's so perfect! Not one flaw!"

"I could never look at her as a potential lover" said Wolset. "She's just too scary with that glaive"

"And anyway it's not like Kel has girly feelings like that! She's KEL!" said Owen.

"Of course she has 'girly feelings'" snapped Alanna.

"Well, she doesn't show it!" said Fulcher.

"Maybe she doesn't show her feelings because if she did you would make fun of her, because you'd all tease her for being a girl, for being like a court lady" replied Neal angrily.

However his anger was obviously lost on most of the men present. "I can't just see her like that" said Lofren.

"Imagine her kissing someone! It's Kel! She's not a lady like that. Can you imagine someone bringing her flowers?" said Faleron.

"What about Cleon?" asked Daine. She was very angry at these men.

"Well that was different, she was a squire and, it's just not the same" said Esmond.

"So none of you men would consider Kel in a romantic way? Or are even attracted to her?" asked Yuki.

When Kel heard the chorus of No's she felt a tear go down her cheek.

"You guys don't think she's pretty?" asked Raoul.

"Well, she's not ugly" said Dom, slowly.

"but she's no beauty" continued Merric "She's way to tall and muscular"

"What bothers me is her mask" said Seaver "She doesn't let us in"

"Well, if my friends viewed me that way I'd definitely use a mask like Kel's to defend myself" said Buri, she was upset those men looked at one of the greatest girl in Tortall that way. She noticed however that Neal and Raoul were angry. At least two of the men present weren't idiots. Another person that caught her attention was Dom. He hadn't outright said he didn't like Kel that way and he looked thoughtful. Thinking back on the conversation she notices that Dom hadn't said anything bad yet. "What and who is Kel to you guys?"

"A commander"

"A damn good one"

"A great warrior"

"A comrade"

"A great friend, who is always there for us" said Dom "She's always there for us, no matter what we need" he sounded a bit remorseful.

"Don't you guys see her as a Lady? Or a woman?" asked Daine, shocked, and very andry on her friends behalf.

"Not really no" replied most men.

The door creaked open to reveal Kel standing there, a tear going down her cheek. Silence fell on the room. She just shook her head and turned away. The men at least looked ashamed. They all tried to follow her but Raoul yelled at them to stop.

Raoul nodded at Neal who left to go find his best friend.

"Now you men are in trouble!" said Lady Alanna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places, also part of the plot belongs to writeaway03 who inspired this story.**

* * *

Kel was running. She wasn't sure where, but she needed to run.

She finally stopped running when she was in the practice courts. She was just standing there, sobbing. She was aware Neal had followed her. She didn't shriek or startled when he pulled her toward him and let her cry herself out on his shirt. He didn't say a word. He didn't need to. After her sobbing had been reduced to small sniffles he lifted her chin to make sure she looked straight into his eyes.

"Kel" he started "You are amazing. Don't let them hurt you like that! I know it's painful, that they are your friends and that they don't see an important part of you, but in their hearts, they love you, and they never meant to hurt you" He squeezed her in a hug.

They stayed that way for a long time. Just her best friend holding her while she tried to pull herself together. When Neal saw that she was more or less over her crying fit, he led her to her room. Waiting at the door was Yuki, Alanna, Buri, Daine and Raoul. They just stood there looking at her as Neal walked her to her door. She couldn't stand the look of sympathy in their eyes. She nearly broke down again but managed to catch herself just in time.

Inside her room, a bath was waiting. She turned toward them and whispered a thank you as she went into her privy to bath, and erase the signs that she had been crying.

When she came back to the main room again, they were lounging on her chairs and couch. Yuki had managed to get her a bucket of ice cream which she fell into instantly.

No one really spoke. It was just a silent gathering, but it helped her. At least it was apparent that these people were upset. They were livid at what the men had said. She knew then that they were the one who had defended her, and it made her feel slightly better.

She was yawning so much that they finally decided to go to their respective bed. Raoul, on his way out kissed the top of her head "No matter what they say, I'll always love you"

Alanna came up and gave her a hug and whispered in her ear "I couldn't have asked for a better woman to follow my footstep! You are an amazing woman and a great person! Never forget that"

Buri just grabbed her hand and told her "You were always the one who helped us, now let us return the favour"

Daine didn't say anything she just hugged her as her animals came cuddling with Kel.

Yuki looked from Neal to Kel and nodded slightly. She hugged Kel and said "You are one of my best friends, and trust me; everything will turn out great for you"

They then all left. Except Neal, who had settled himself on the floor beside her bed. "You should go to bed with your wife" she told him.

"No" he said "She understands. She would do the same if we switched position. You are my best friend Kel, I'm always there for you! And I think that if I left you would not be able to sleep, and you would cry. So we'll do like yesterday and talk until you fall asleep and tomorrow we'll deal with everything"

She looked at him. He had that stubborn look on his face.

"Fine"

* * *

Alanna went to her suite, boiling with rage. In all her rage, however, she had to admire the Lady Knight. She had to give it, Kel was strong. But nobody was so strong as to have their friends question and misinterpret their identities like Kel's friends had done.

George was waiting for her. "She'll pull through" he told her.

"I shouldn't even be surprised you already know" she said.

"Don't worry, they will pay for what was said, but not now."

She rested her head on his shoulder "Thank you" she said.

"Now Lass, what for?"

"For loving me, even when I was pretending to be a boy. For reminding me I'm a woman" she whispered. "I don't know what I would've done without that. It must be so hard. At least she has Neal"

George gently kissed her and led her toward their bedchamber.

* * *

The animals were in a uproar. Which meant that Daine was upset. He didn't remember if he had done anything wrong, or forgotten anything important that could anger his magelet. His mind came up blank.

He saw her striding up to their suite and realized she was very upset. But from the looks of it, not at him.

When she reached their suite, she just started to yell. "How could they? I mean she's so hurt! She cried, for Mithros sake! Cried! She never cries! I couldn't believe them!"

"Shhhh" he tried to soothe her. "What happened?" he asked after she had calmed down.

After she explained what had happened, he couldn't help but agree with her. In his mind however he saw it. The knights and warrior would have quite a lot of trouble with their horses for the next little while. And bird droppings. And acorn thrown from squirrels.

* * *

Buri did not go back to her suite, which surprised Raoul. They were both amazingly upset and had made all the men leave their room as soon as Kel had left. To punish them a little, Raoul had told them that they were going to practice before dawn the next day, and the knights had to come as well.

Buri walked all the way to the royal wing where she knocked on the door to Jon and Thayet's personal suite.

After a minute or so a sleep rumpled Queen opened the door. "Buri, Raoul" she said.

Buri just pushed her into the room and followed. Raoul saw Jon coming out of the bedchamber. The king looked baffled as to why his knight commander and the Queen's old bodyguard were in their room past midnight.

However as Buri explained the situation to Thayet the king understood and appreciated the warning. Apparently Daine was upset too, and that meant upset horses. Alanna was also upset and that...was just not pleasant. Raoul and Jon looked at the Queen, apparently Thayet was upset too, and an upset monarch wasn't too great either.

* * *

Yuki went to bed alone that night. She missed Neal beside her. She was slightly cold without his arm around her and his body close by. But Kel needed him more. A lot more.

The moment she had seen Kel standing there, tear going down her cheek, her heart had reached for the lady knight. Poor Kel. She wasn't upset at Neal for staying in another woman's suite. No she was happy he was there.

But she couldn't believe what the men had said. In her mind she knew that they had to apologize and gain the Lady Knight's forgiveness, but it wouldn't be easy for them.

* * *

The next day, before dawn, the Third Company of the King's Own and all of Kel's knight friends, except Neal, were on the practice court. The knights had thought Lord Wyldon was bad. He was nothing compared to what Lord Raoul made them do. The King's Own had their hardest training ever that morning.

But no one complained. They all knew they had earned the punishment. They complained however, when their horses would not obey them. Well they all complained except Dom. He understood that they had angered some people that should not be angered, namely Daine and Alanna.

As the men around him complained about their horses, he thought of what they should do, to ask for the Lady Knight's forgiveness. That is when the idea struck him. She was sad that they forgot she was a girl? Well why not treat her like a girl and make her see that she was beautiful.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! :) Let me know what you think of this chapter. And sorry if i made anyone cry! This chapter is not as bad as the first! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or place, also part of the plot belongs to writeaway03 who inspired this story.**

* * *

Kel had managed to avoid all the males that day. It's not like she wanted to be antisocial or anything. Not it was just that whenever she had glimpsed her friend, their words would come back to mind and shed feel like crying all over again.

It hadn't been quite hard. Raoul, Alanna and Buri had kept them all from dawn to the end of the afternoon on the practice court, with a promise of the same treatment for the next day. Kel had trained with Neal all day too. But it hadn't been hard gruelling practice. It was more of a simple way to keep her mind off her friends.

She didn't want to think about what had been said. Every time she thought about it she could feel the tears welling up. Their practice would often be interrupted by sniffles and sobs. It was the one day Neal managed to beat her. Thankfully he did not gloat.

That night she went to sleep, without Neal being in her room. However, she did cry herself to sleep. She was doomed to be alone and that would be something she'd have to get used to. She didn't mind so much that most of them didn't see her in a romantic fashion, it just hurt they didn't realize she was a girl and did have 'girly' feelings. Well, except Dom. It made her quite sad that he didn't see her in a romantic fashion.

* * *

The next morning Kel woke up to the scent of roses. _Roses? _She thought _I don't have any roses. _She opened her eyes. The scent had come from the roses on her bedside table. _Who would give ME rose? I am no court lady and they made it quite clear I don't have any courting potential._ Beautiful pink and red roses, all of them had a little not attached to it. She grabbed the nearest one, mindful of the thorn, and looked at the note attached. "Sorry" it was signed Pascal, one of Dom's men. The next one was from Merric. Then there was one from Seaver. She realized all the men had given her a single rose. She then started looking for one specific rose and name. When she looked up farther than her bedside table she saw the rest of her room was filled with rose. Pink and red ones. But her eyes were instantly drawn to the single white rose.

She went to the white rose and looked at the note "I'm sorry. You are beautiful" It was signed from Dom.

She lifted the rose to her small nose and inhaled the scent thinking about this. She was torn between being excited and girly, like a normal lady, or being mad at the men that it had taken drastic measures for them to realize she liked flowers. Those were the first flowers anyone had given to her. So she gave in to her girly side and smiled at the room. Even if, deep down, she knew that the roses were sent because they had hurt her she didn't care. She enjoyed the moment.

That is how Neal found her later on. In the middle of her rose-filled room holding the single white one to her nose.

He grabbed the nearest one. It was from Wolset and it said he was sorry. Understanding flooded him. He looked at his best friend. She had a tiny smile curving on her lips, indicating she liked the flowers. At the same time her chin jutted out, proving she was still upset. Well at least the men had made her smile after making her cry. They were improving.

"Want to come eat?" he asked.

She gently dropped the rose on her desk and nodded as she followed him. He cast on last glance at the white rose, fairly certain that the one rose was from the man she loved.

* * *

He told Yuki about the white rose. So his lovely wife went to Kel's room to talk, about everything and nothing.

It was late during the night that his wife joined him in bed.

Neal turned over and kissed her soundly. "Who?" he asked

"Dom" she answered. He nodded. It made sense now. Hadn't Dom kissed Lady Rose the first night he had found Kel crying?

* * *

Wolset knew he was being punished for a good reason. But, he was sick of having acorn thrown at his head, his horse making him fall off, the Lioness whacking him, Lord Raoul jousting with him.

They had all thought that they would calm down after Dom's wonderful plan, with the roses. Well apparently they had made the Lady Knight smile. So couldn't her old Knight-master and her hero be satisfied? Of course not. Just because Kel had smiled didn't mean they hadn't hurt her.

The days practice had ended. All the men were in the King's Own barrack.

"So Dom?" asked MErric "Any other ideas? Your first one was great!"

"Sorry no" he said.

"Well we need to treat her like a woman and like a warrior, how do we do this?"

Just then another idea sparked in Dom's mind. Who was better then understanding Lady Knights then the man who had married the Lioness?

Dom quietly slipped from the room to go find the Baron of Pirate Swoop.

When he knocked on the door, afraid the Lioness was going to answer, he was grateful the Baron opened the door.

"What can I do for you lad?"

"I need help"

"Come in" said the former King of Thieves.

When they were both settled around a table Dom asked where the Lioness was. "With Lord Raoul and Buri, planning the next training session, I should maybe warn you, they have enlisted Lord Wyldon to help them with the training."

Dom groaned at that. "What can I do for you lad?" he asked again.

"Well, you know how to deal with female warrior better than anyone" started Dom. George smiled a bit at that. "I was wondering if you could maybe give us tips"

"Well let me tell you, loving a Lady Knight is not easy" said George.

"No one said anything about loving a Lady Knight" replied Dom.

"You didn't need to. IT's obvious" said George "You love her"

Dom looked down "Yes, I do. But right now she doesn't like me much"

"Well here is what you should do" started the Kingdom's spymaster.

* * *

**Than you for all the reviews! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or place, also part of the plot belongs to writeaway03 who inspired this story.**

* * *

The next day, Kel was looking out her window, toward the practice court. She saw that Raoul, Alanna and Wyldon were making some people pay for their words. She also saw Daine's hand in this when Wolset was un-ceremonysly dumped from the saddle by his horse. She laughed as Seaver received some goopy bird drooping on his head.

It was actually quite entertaining to see the men practice. Raoul made them joust against him. She cringed every time one of the men was hit, knowing fully well how it felt. Alanna was currently sparring with Esmond, and obviously the little woman was beating him thoroughly. She looked further to see lord Wyldon ordering the men to staff practice. Buri was trying to contain her laughter. She was TRYING to train the men into horseback fights, however, the horse were not very willing. She kept yelling at them that the horse was just an extension of them, not separate part.

The Queen came down with Daine and Shinko. While Daine went to train people with Archery, Thayet and Shinko went to see Lord Wyldon. After a small discussion Lord Wyldon yelled, loud enough for Kel to hear "Her Majesty and Her highness would like to show me the advantage of a glaive. This weapon seems extremely good, why don't you men help their Highnesses and practice with those"

Kel, from her second story window, clearly saw the men's shoulder drop in dread. Apparently they remembered how well SHE wielded the glaive.

"Entertaining to watch?" asked Neal, coming up behind her.

"Yes" she replied.

They laughed as Fulcher was pounded on by the small Yamani princess. Most men didn't stand a chance against Shinko or the Queen. The Queen paired off the men and, with the help of Wyldon, made them do drills. The men were clearly more careful with the glaive then with a normal staff. Then Shinko took out a few shukusens and all the men tried to get away from it. Some of them had had enough experience with it. She gave one to the Queen and Alanna. Whenever the men made a mistake they would wake the man with a fan.

Neal laughed behind her "What?" she asked.

"You know how I can read lips?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"Well Merric's esteem of you just went heaps up."

"What do you mean?"

"I quote: 'This thing is HEAVY! And Kel makes it look so effortless! She's amazing'"

Kel smiled at that. "I trained to be good" she replied.

"And you are good" he told her.

She smiled at that.

She kept watching until the middle of the afternoon, when a pair of blue eyes looked up from the practice to stare straight into her hazel ones. She turned away quickly and convinced Neal to go practice in a indoor court.

* * *

After another long day of practice, the men went to the mess hall to eat. They had all sat down and started to devour their food. The place between Dom and Wolset was empty. As it had been for the past few days. It was where Kel usually sat. Dom was looking at the bench where she usually would have been, probably laughing about his cousin or just being Kel. He turned back to his food and started to eat like every other men.

However, they all stopped and looked up as Neal walked in, followed by none other than Kel. They hadn't seen her since that night, where they had said those things. Their eyes followed the Lady Knight as she went to get food.

Instead of sitting beside Dom she went to an unoccupied table where she ate in silence with Neal. Dom could see she was working hard to keep her Yamani mask up. His heart cried for her. She was so hurt and it was, partly, his fault. He swore he'd make it right for her.

* * *

Neal had asked her if she was fine with going to eat in the mess hall. She had said yes. However as soon as she felt everyone's eyes on her she wasn't so sure it was a good idea. She had seen the empty seat next to Dom but she couldn't bring herself to sit there, knowing he didn't return her affection. As soon as she had finished her meal she had rushed back to her room and had flopped on her bed.

Seeing the men had somewhat reopened the wound. The way they had all looked at her, as if she was somehow different now, only reminded her of the fateful words that had been spoken.

She hid her face in her pillow and tried to be as silent as possible as she sobbed quietly. She did not want to keep Neal away from Yuki again. She knew however that if he proposed to stay the night again she'd agree, because when he was there she didn't' cry herself to sleep.

She heard her door open. "Neal it's ok, I'll be find, you don't need to stay"

Obviously Neal didn't think so and he thought he needed to stay because she heard his footsteps coming closer. He rested his hand on her shoulder. She frowned into her pillow, was it her imagination or was his hand bigger?

"Don't cry"

She let out a strangled yell has she realized just who was in her room. She looked up to see blue eyes instead of green. "Dom"

"Kel, I want to apologize"

"I figured that when I got the roses" she said, a little bitterly.

He lifted his hand up and softly brushed her tears aside. This simple action, just made Kel cry harder. The movement had seemed so loving and romantic. He gathered her in his arms as she cried on his shoulder. She sobbed for a long time, all the while enjoying the feeling of Dom's arms around her, thinking it would be the only time he would ever hold her. As she drifted off to sleep she thought she felt warm lips on the top of her head but she couldn't be sure.

Dom looked up from Kel's sleeping head to see his cousin at the door. Neal just nodded his head once and whispered quietly so only Dom heard him "Don't you hurt her" and left.

Dom gently laid the Lady Knight on her bed and looked at her sleeping. She was, in his mind, very pretty. The men clearly had to see this side of Kel. When Kel was sleeping peacefully, it was clear she was a woman and that she was soft and pretty. As he left her room her vowed once again, that she would never be hurt the way she had just been.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you like this! Sorry i didn't update sooner! I had a tiny writer's block! :( **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or place, also part of the plot belongs to writeaway03 who inspired this story.**

* * *

_I can't believe I let him see me crying like that_, was the first thing Kel thought in the morning. _But feeling his arms around me was such a nice feeling, _was her second.

'Not like it'll ever happen again" she whispered to herself.

She got up and did a pattern dance, loving the feeling of abandon and the sense of being so carefree that came with yielding her glaive. After a sharp turn that put her door into view she stopped short.

"You make it look so effortless, but having myself tried one yesterday know that it takes so much effort and skills, you are truly amazing"

"Thanks" she whispered.

"Do you want to go riding?" asked Dom.

"Maybe later?" she shot back. She registered a look of hurt on his face. _Why would Dom be hurt that I don't want to go riding? _

"Well later then" he said as he spun on his heel, leaving a baffled Lady Knight behind. Looking down the hall where she saw his retreating back she yelled "I meant maybe this afternoon, but I guess you don't want to anymore?" she yelled at him. Of course she didn't really want to go. She didn't to be on a ride alone with the man she loved and the man who had seen her cry. He was also one of the man who had somewhat hurt her. But she couldn't help it. She was in love with him, and couldn't see him with a hurt look and not do anything about it.

He turned to face her with a heart melting grin "Thank you Kel! See you in the stable after lunch!" He left the hall whistling. Shaking her head at her own lack of self control when it came to Dom and his cheerful attitude she went back to her room and finished her pattern dance.

* * *

Dom called himself ten kind of idiot. He had wanted to make more amend with her, so he had gone to ask her on a ride. It had been clear she didn't want to go and he had been hurt. He had somewhat snapped at her and bolted from her room.

She had then called back saying he had misunderstood. Why had she agreed to come with him when the idea clearly repulsed her?

He didn't really know why, so he went and asked the one man he knew could answer this question. Meathead. _I shouldn't call him Meathead if I want help._

Neal was Kel's best friend. As he remembered the eventful evening that had ended badly for all of them, he recalled Neal coming to his best friend's defence. He also recalled hints that Neal had dropped over the past year or so to Kel about being there for her. He recalled Kel's attitude for that year and realize that something was off with her. She was just as happy and cheerful as usual, but there was something in her mannerism that screamed at sadness.

He knocked on his cousin's door. When Neal answered he said "Neal, I need your help"

One of his eyebrow went up "Two things have just happened that I never thought would. One you called me Neal and two you asked me for help, please do come in and let me enlighten you with advice"

Dom groaned as he sat down in Neal's sitting room. "What is it?" asked his cousin serious.

"It's Kel" he said quietly. "I need help"

"So you've said"

"I really want her to know how sorry I am, I never wanted to hurt her that way."

"But hurt her you guys did" said Neal "I don't think any of you realize how deep the wound you have dealt is"

"No I don't think we do" said Dom.

"She is a very strong woman, but she needs support. She always had great friends, people around her and camaraderie. However, to her, it felt like a part of herself was missing. You guys do not thing of her as a woman. So you guys do not realize. How long have you ever gone without romancing a lady? Or bedding someone?" he asked.

"We quite often go without female companionship for long period of time" said Dom.

"Still answer me"

"Well, I'd say the longest I've been without bedding someone would be a year" he said.

"And by the end of that year how did you feel?" he asked.

"Lonely" replied Dom, starting to see where this was going.

"Kel is still a virgin, the last relationship she had was over ten years ago, she is very lonely. She is a Lady Knight and a warrior, but she is foremost a woman. She would love to be romanced. You know that ball, a few days back" Dom thought back about that night. It had been quite delighting, the Lady Rose was a lovely woman and they had had quite a good night together.

"Yes" said Dom.

"That night I found her crying her heart out to her pillow, when I asked her what was wrong, she asked me if she was pretty"

"What did you say?" asked Dom.

"I told her she wasn't the most beautiful girl but that she wasn't ugly" said Neal "Do you know what she asked after?"

"No"

"She asked me 'Then why did only my best friend ask me to dance?" said Neal, imitating Kel. "What am I suppose to answer, that they forgot an important part of her, that they forgot she was a woman"

"I didn't know she was lonely"

"Of course not" said Neal "She hides it very well"

"Is there someone for her? Someone she likes that way?"

"She wouldn't be this heartbroken if there wasn't" said Neal "she would be hurt, fair enough, but hearing the man she had been in love with for the past 5 years saying he doesn't think of her as a female and doesn't think she is attractive hurt her more than anything"

Dom agreed with that. _Poor Kel, _he thought _she is truly a wonderful. She loves everyone, but seems to be denied the one love she wants. _He thought back about the Lady Knight for a second. She was always so selfless, putting others before herself.

Deciding that he should make it right for Kel he asked Neal. "Who?"

Neal got up and led him to the door "Why do you think she's always helping you? Why do you think she's always there for you? Why do you think she listens to all your problems and actually tries to help you? Why do you think she pays more attention to you then to any other? Why do you think she only smiles and laugh around you? Why do you think she can never say no to you, no matter how much it hurt her? Let me tell you, it's not because you are her friend. "

* * *

**I totally got cheated out of reviews because of the "technical glitch"! grr! I posted a chapter on BOTH my stories about 2 hours before anyone could log in!! grr! oh well! Thanks for the ones who reviewed! **


	6. Chapter 6

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or place, also part of the plot belongs to writeaway03 who inspired this story.**

* * *

Dom was staring at Neal's door. _What? It can't be. Kel can't be in love with me! _He kept thinking. But then he thought about Kel. What Neal had said had a sense of truth. He just never realized it. It was true that she was always there for him, she'd always help him out. He remembered that day around the fire when they were talking about Lady Rose, she had only left after Dom had said anything.

He remembered the ball where he had kissed and slept with the afore mentioned lady. She had left soon after that kiss and apparently, according to his cousin, had cried that night.

_I guess that is why she agreed to come riding with me._ He thought. _Well, Dom, do you like her that way? _He asked himself. _No,_ he answered. But then he thought more and more about it. He could talk to Kel like no one else. Kel would listen to his dreams and help him out when he struggled. She would look away whenever he would try to court a lady. How she would smile whenever he praised her. How her eyes would wash over with happiness when he told her she was the best. How she would blush slightly whenever he touched her. How her eyes looked so amazing. How he loved to feel her pressed up against him in a hug. How her lips look so inviting and kissable. _Kissable? _He asked himself. The more he thought about the lady knight, the more he saw her as a lovely strong and beautiful woman.

_I think I might be in love with her_. He thought to himself.

T he more he thought about it the more he realized that he was head over heels in love with her. He just had needed a wake-up call. He was slightly upset that his wake-up call had come in the form of making her cry.

What should he do about the situations? He looked at the sun, he didn't have to long until his ride with her. Racking his brain for an idea as too how to show her he was in love with her, and not just trying to make it up to her.

Now that he thought about her, all he wanted to do was take her up in his arms and kiss her. But he knew he shouldn't do that. She'd probably see it as him trying to get her to forgive them by enduring something, she would think, he didn't want to do. But he wanted to. A lot.

He realized his life had changed in the past few moments. The moment he realized it was love, his world had come crashing down. He realized that the ladies he used to dally with were so shallow and that he did not want to spend one more second in one of those ladies arms.

All his flirting had been for her. He realized he belonged to her now. There would be no one else for him anymore. Just the Lady Knight.

* * *

She was saddling Hoshi on that dreaded ride with Dom, when he came in the stable. "Where is your horse?" she asked him.

"Already saddled" he said with a grin.

_He is so handsome_ she thought for a second.

"Oh" she said, smartly.

She finished saddling Hoshi and followed him outside. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise" he said.

They rode in silence for a while. Dom looked at her the whole time. She thought it was rather eerie. _What is he thinking?_ She asked herself after she had caught him, once again, staring at her.

"Here we are" he said as they rounded behind a tree and came to a clearing. In the clearing there was a little pond with a mini waterfall.

"This is so pretty" she said without thinking. She saw Dom smile with satisfaction.

He dismounted "I'm glad you like it" She followed his lead and dismounted. "Want to go swimming?"

She nodded. They rolled up their breeches and Dom stripped of his shirt. She tried not to stare to much at his chest, but clearly failed. She didn't notice that he was watching her with glee as she inspected his bare torso with what looked like awe.

Tearing her eyes away from his chest, she stripped of her tunic and decided to go swimming in her shirt. She didn't notice the look that came into Dom's eyes.

He scooped her up in his arms, marvelling at the feel of her body, and carried her to the pond.

"Domitan of Masbolle, don't you dare!" she screamed at him. He smiled down at her. Kel couldn't stop her heart from fluttering and she was acutely aware of everywhere they touched and the fact that he was indeed, shirtless.

He smiled down at her. "Don't you dare" she told him calmly.

He just kept smiling as he threw her in the body of water. "DOM!!!" she yelled before hitting the water with a splash.

"You will pay" she said as she came up.

He jumped in the water next to her splashing her. As he came up for air she tackled him from behind. He went headfirst in the water. Chuckling he turned to face her. He assumed a wrestling pose. The water went up to his waist. She grinned as she also assumed a wrestling position.

They circled one another trying to pin the other or at least tackle the other. Dom was laughing as Kel tackled him and he went down in the water. He got hold of Kel's wrist and dragged her down on top of him.

They laughed as they raised their heads on top of the water and spluttered water. Kel was very aware of the fact that they were close enough to kiss. _Don't think like that Kel, _she told herself _it's only going to hurt you. _She laughed as she detangled herself from him.

* * *

He couldn't help but stare at her. It was the first time he saw her since he realized he was in love. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes were all so beautiful. He loved everything about her. She sometimes caught him staring, he would just look away and go back to looking. She was perfect in his eyes. How could he have missed the fact that she was a woman? How could anyone?

He reached the clearing. It was a place he had found with Neal when they were younger. It was their private place. A secret between cousin. They had sworn to each other that this place was theirs and that they would share this with only the people that meant the most to them. Neal had shown this place to his wife. He actually had proposed here. Kel and Yuki were the only people apart from Neal and himself who had ever seen this place.

"It's so beautiful" she whispered.

He was glad she liked it. They agreed to go swimming. He caught her staring at his chest. She clearly liked the view. He didn't mind at all. He even enjoyed knowing that she liked it.

When she stripped down to her shirt it was his turn to stare. He never noticed but she had some impressive curves. Her breasts were not big or anything, but they suited her figure. He then picked her up and carried her to the pond where he dropped her while she yelled at him.

While she was in his arm he couldn't help but notice that her waist was small, smaller than what he would have expected. He was glad to notice that she wasn't soft, but she was hard with muscles.

He knew that he used the excuse of wrestling to be able to feel her marvellous body close to his. Once after both of them had gone under the water after she had tackled him. He realized how close she was. He just wanted to dip his head about one inch and met her lips with his. However before he could do anything she laughed as she broke away from the embrace.

She clambered up to the side and got out of the water. He liked the way her shirt clung to her torso. She dangled her feet in the water. He went and sat next to her.

"Kel" he said quietly. "I have something for you"

* * *

She was surprised. What did he get her?

She looked at him. He went to his horse and took out a little box.

He sat down next to her again.

"Kel" he said again "I'm sorry for everything that was said, and I'm sorry about how hurt you were. It wasn't right. And I'm an idiot. It took me way too long to realize what you mean to me. I didn't realize you were such an important and wonderful part of my life until after I managed to hurt you. You are one amazing woman Kel, and took me way too long to notice that you are indeed a woman. And a very beautiful one"

"Dom, you don't have to pretend to like me, it's ok! I know I'll be alone, it was made clear. I'll live with it" she said. She knew she was feeling sorry for herself, but she had decided earlier that she would try to not think about anyone in a romantic way.

"No" he told her "You shouldn't live alone like that. You love so much, let us love you, let us show you what you mean to us"

He opened the little black box to reveal a ring.

"Are you proposing?" she asked shocked.

He laughed slightly. "No, but I'd like to, however I don't think you'd say yes. No this is a promise ring. I promise from me to you. That I'd always love you and always be there for you. If you need anything, I will do everything in my power for you to get it. I want you to know, you are the most amazing woman I know and that if you need anything from me, advice, a shoulder to cry on or just a friend, I'll be there for you. And if you want something more, I'm also there for you. I'd love it if you considered courting; however I will wait years for you. If you wanted to skip the courting and marry right now, I'd do it. You mean everything to me and I almost lost you once because I was too stupid to realize how amazing you are. I want you to know, I'll be whatever you want me to be"

Kel was, to put it mildly, shocked.

"What?"

"I love you, Kel" he said. "would you please wear this?"

She nodded mutely as he slipped the ring on her right hand. He kissed her hand and said quietly "I'm yours, heart, body and soul. You never have to feel alone again. If you want more than friendship from me, I'll gladly be more, just tell me."

They were silent for a while. Kel was thinking about everything that had just happened. She couldn't believe it. The man she had loved for over 10 years had actually semi-proposed to her. She had told Neal she had liked him for a while, but no one knew she had loved him for over ten year. That it had been pretty much love at first sight. She looked at the ring on her hand and tried to understand all the implications of what he had said. _He loves me? No he can't, he so perfect. _

"Want to go back?" he asked her quietly.

"Sure" she replied.

He helped her to her feet. When she was standing upright, he lightly brushed his lips against her cheek. "You're beautiful" he said.

She looked at him. "No one ever told me that" she informed him.

"Then I shall remind you every day"

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews!! I'm not sure i got this chapter right! But let me know! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places, also part of the plot belongs to writeaway03 who inspired this story.**

* * *

Someone knocked on his door. Swearing he called out to whoever it was to wait while he got dressed.

After much hopping, swearing and falls, he opened his door to his best friend. Kel took in his appearance without so much as a flicker. Grateful it wasn't his cousin, who would have made a scene out of this. He let her in.

He noticed that she allowed herself a tiny smile. "Your shirt is inside out" she informed him.

He glanced down. "Damn it" he whispered.

"Wrong time?" she asked.

"Not so much no... I was taking a bath" he informed her,

"I figured as much from your wet hair and dishevelled appearance"

"Well, Keladry, is there a specific reason that you are here? Or are you just planning on making fun of me?"

"Well, NEalan, I wanted to talk to you"

"Talk away"

"Did you know what Dom did?"

"No"

"He brought me on a ride."

"And..." he probed after she had stopped for a little.

"It was a lovely clearing! There was a pond with a mini waterfall!"

"He brought you THERE?" said Neal.

"You know what clearing I'm talking about?" she asked, baffled.

"Yes, Dom and I found it when we were young and innocent" she snorted at that "It's our private little haven. We have showed no one, except Yuki and now you. I proposed there"

"Well, that is the thing! Dom kind off... semi proposed? I think"

Neal raised one eyebrow. "That my dear you will have to explain in more details"

After Kel recounted what happened. Neal leaned back in his seat. "Wow. He can actually do some good"

Kel cuffed him on the back of the head.

"I don't know what to do now! I mean, it changes things, doesn't it? I mean what am I suppose to do?"

Neal was thinking back about all the time he had known Kel and he didn't remember one time when she had been this worried.

"Well, my dear, it can whether change things or leave them the way they were. He gave YOU the choice. If you want to have a friend, that is what he'll be. And if you wish to court, he'll be there for you. I saw him and he is in love with you. There is no hiding it. He just never realized it. Neither did you"

* * *

Dom was on his way to his cousins, to talk about the ride. He wasn't too sure how Kel had taken it. He wasn't sure if he had been to forward. He was scared he had scared her away.

"I saw him and he is in love with you. There is no hiding it. He just never realized it. Neither did you" Wondering who his cousin was talking to, he waited for the reply.

"Neal" _Kel! _He thought elated He was aware he shouldn't eavesdrop, but he couldn't help it. After all, Kel had done the same earlier that week,

"Have you seen him?" finished Kel.

"Yes! Unfortunately, nothing special. And anyways I'm prettier than my cousin" _I'm going to murder him, wait! They are talking about me._

"Nothing special?" asked Kel incredulous. "He is so beautiful! His eyes are just so beautiful! I feel like I could drown in his cerulean eyes. And the way he smiles! It just melts my heart. Don't get me started on his body!" Dom blushed at that. He was also slightly shocked. He had realized that she was a woman, but it felt weird to hear KEL talk about a man, himself nonetheless, like that.

"And he is the nicest man I know! He's a bit of a flirt, but that is all part of his personality"

"I think you are slightly biased" said Neal. "How long have you liked him?"

"Over ten years" she said.

Counting back in his head, he realized that he had met her sometime around ten years ago. She had been in love with him for the whole length of their acquaintance? Apparently Neal was shocked as well because he blurted out. "What about Cleon?"

"Cleon, came and kissed me. I was baffled and didn't know what to do. And I liked being kissed. So, my feelings for Cleon just... arose from kissing? And even while I was with Cleon, I still got butterflies when Dom looked at me, that is probably why Cleon got jealous when Dom flirted with me"

"So do you want him to become your lover or not?" asked Neal.

Dom strained his ear, waiting eagerly for her answer. "Well... yes" she said quietly. Dom could have jumped from joy. "That is why I came over. I've got two problem"

"Shoot"

"IF I was to court Dom, what of his reputation? It would kill it!"

"Kel, the man is in love with you, I don't think he'd mind" _Good answer Meathead_.

Dom would give up so much for her. His reputation wasn't too important to him compared to the lady knight,

"What is your second problem?"

"I don't know what I'm doing!" she said exasperated. He could imagine the way she'd throw her arms up while saying that statement.

"Please elaborate"

"With Cleon and I, he was the one to kiss me, and then we started courting. I don't know... how to tell him I'm interested. Or you know" she said. From the tone of her voice, he could imagine that she was embarrassed.

"Just go and kiss him" replied Neal. _I'd really enjoy THAT_

"I can't do that!" said Kel "I mean, it would be so awkward. I just go knock on his door and kiss him when he opens up?"

"Sure" he said.

"I don't know how to make the first move" she said.

"Well, Kel, as much as I want to help you, I will not tell him to make a move on you"

"Why ever not?" she said. "It would be so much easier"

"Be in his shoes for a moment. He told you he loved you earlier. Do you know how much guts it takes to do that? He went and straight out told you 'I love you'. Don't you think he deserves to know that you are in love with him too?"

"I guess"

"Just think about it"

"I will" she replied. "Want to go practice?"

"Not particularly! I just took a bath!"

"Coward!"

Seeing that the conversation was over, Dom quietly left with a smile on his lips.

* * *

Dom was lying awake in his bed. The midnight hour had just been called. He was thinking about Kel. He was happy he had come out and told her. From what he had overheard, she was quite happy now.

Thinking about the beautiful lady knight Dom smiled more. He was thinking of Kel. HE was remembering how her shirt had clung to her. He was reminiscing on how beautiful she looked when she was laughing. He was recalling how her lovely body had fitted perfectly next to his. He was thinking about how her dreamer eyes sparkled with mischief.

He was interrupted in his musing when someone knocked on his door. Thinking it was an emergency where Third Company was called away he rushed to open the door.

Instead of Raoul or one of his men in the doorway, stood Kel. She was looking down at the floor.

"I don't know how to tell you. I don't know what I'm doing. I mean I've never really done this. I'm just... I don't know what to do about this. I'm extremely confused. I seriously had no idea what you thought of me. But I think that too! I really like you. You know like like you. No that's not true. I love you. But I don't know how to show it. I have no idea what to do! I mean how am I suppose to let you know I'd like to be with you? So... I'm just going to jump and go for it" she said in a rush.

She suddenly lifted her head and smashed her lips against his.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry about the slow update! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or place, also part of the plot belongs to writeaway03 who inspired this story.**

**Warning: FLUFF! **

* * *

As a kiss, it left a lot to be desired. But as a kiss from Kel, it took everything he had to not cry from happiness.

Cleon, it appeared, hadn't taught Kel how to kiss properly. Or maybe she was nervous. She had smashed her lips against his but hadn't considered that their noses would meet too. And that he would get a bloody nose.

Kel was so flustered and embarrassed, her yamani mask completely forgotten in her embarrassment. She was beet red and kept apologizing to him. He told her it was fine, but she looked sceptical.

"Kel, rea'bby, it's dust a bloody bose" His speech was somewhat hindered due to his bloody nose.

"I'm sorry! " she told him again. As he pinched his nose, he bowed to her to allow her to enter.

She walked in his room and handed him a handkerchief. He blotted his nose has she looked nervously at the floor. She looked mortified.

He lifted her chin with his one hand that wasn't pinching his nose. "Kel'b, don't bbe embarrassed. It'b happens all da time"

She looked at him. "How many time has someone knocked on your door around midnight, blabbering incomprehensibly then tried to kiss and gave you a bloody nose in the process?"

He laughed at that. When put that way, it was rather funny. "Sebiously Kel, it's fine'd, just a bloody nose. I've botten worst'b." He wrapped his free hand around her shoulder and she leaned into his embrace. He couldn't help but notice how natural their embrace was.

He felt under his nose, and noticed that the blood had stopped flowing. He looked down at her "See, all fine now"

She laughed nervously.

"It was the most awful kiss you've had?" she asked.

"You just need practice" he told her. "You can always practice on me"

She was now even more nervous. He opened his arms. "Come here" She stepped into his arms. "Kiss me again" he said "Like this" and he kissed her cheek. "And this" he then kissed her little pert nose. "and this" he said as he kissed the underside of her jaw. "and this" he told her has he kissed her wonderfully vulnerable looking throat. With his lips against her throat he couldn't resist sucking a little to give her a lovebite, and letting the world know that this woman was his.

He was delighted when she mimicked all of his kisses. After she kissed his throat he tilted her head up. "See, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"No" she replied. And then he could resist no more, not that he was trying very hard, and he fastened his lips on hers. He kissed her with all the passion he had. He kissed her with so much love, he felt her leg crumple beneath them. When she finally opened up for him, his tongues memorized every small crevices of her mouth and he let her to the same.

When he felt her hands against the skin of his back, he pulled back to small easy kisses.

She snarled as he did so. He looked into her hazel eyes, to see her a little hurt.

"I want you" he told her "really bad" to prove his point he kissed her again and pressed her closer to him, letting her know that he did want her "but I want this to be different than my usual dalliance. I want us to take our time. I want you to be sure about this and not just jump into it in the heat of the moment. I want you to be ready. "

She looked into his eyes. "Thank you" she said as she rested her head on his chest. "Thank you so much"

He kissed the top of her head. "Anytime love, anytime"

He looked at her. She was clearly tired. She was falling asleep on her feet. "Kel, love?"

"Mmhm?"

"You should go to sleep, here" he said as he picked her up and carried her to her room. There he gently laid her on the bed.

"Goodnight, love" he said as he kiss her softly on the lips.

* * *

Kel woke up the next morning, feeling very happy. Her lips were still slightly swollen from Dom's kiss. She blushed as she remember how she had given him a bloody nose.

She then realized that what had woken her up was a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door to reveal Yuki, Shinko, Alanna, Buri and Daine.

"We're having a girl's day!" said Yuki, excitedly.

Shinko stared at Kel. "Were you asleep?" she asked.

Kel nodded. "Sorry we woke you up" said Yuki, finally noticing Kel's rumpled look. "Now, we're going to Lalasaa, and then probably a hairdresser, you need your hair styled, and then we will... why are your lips swollen?"

Buri rolled her eyes at Yuki. "I'd say Kel was having a bit of fun last night" she said slyly.

"I saw Dom this morning" said Daine. "He also had swollen lips, and blood on his shirt"

Kel blushed. Alanna grinned at her. "So you did kiss the handsome sergeant?"

Kel nodded, again. "Why the blood?" asked Shinko.

"That is a rather embarrassing story I'd rather not say" she said.

"We'll get it out of you" said Alanna "Now, change into some clothes, got get breakfast and meet us in the courtyard in a candle mark."

* * *

Dom was sitting in the mess hall, thinking about the wonderful events that had happened last night. He was not paying attention to anything. His squad had soon noticed and started to ask him who was the 'unfortunate lady'

But Dom didn't pay attention and they soon stopped bugging him and left. He was thinking about Kel when she plopped down on the seat in front of him.

"Seriously Dom, you could have changed your shirt from last night"

Dom snapped back to attention and looked down to see his bloody shirt "Oh" he said. "I was to tired to change last night and I forgot"

'What are you doing today?" he asked, thinking they could practice together, or go riding, or just cuddle in his room, or go swimming, or well do anything together.

"The ladies are taking me out for the day, apparently my hair needs styling, according to Yuki and Lalasa"

"Oh" he said slightly disappointed. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Definitely" she said with a small smile. "I'll come over to your room once we're done and we can just... talk in front of the fire" Dom had plans to do a bit more than just talk, namely cuddle and kiss, but he agreed to her plan. He was sure she was thinking something along the same line that he was.

Just the knowledge that he'd get Kel all to himself put a smile on his lips for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or place, also part of the plot belongs to writeaway03 who inspired this story.**

**READ A/N at the end! IMPORTANT! **

* * *

Apparently there was a ball the next day and Kel was being prepped for it. Her hair had been styled properly and she had gotten her nails painted. "Seriously? I feel ridiculous" she informed the ladies who had dragged her out to do this.

"Trust me Kel, Dom will love it"

Kel rolled her eyes all day they had been referring to Dom, "Dom will love this, Dom will love that"

"So when will you inform us of what happened last night?" asked Yuki.

"Let me think... never?"

"Please Kel?" begged Buri.

Kel sighed. "Well, it's a long story that involves him declaring undying love to me, giving me this promise ring and me going to his room at midnight and kissing him, happy?" She ran her hand in her hair.

"Don't do that" said Yuki, "It makes your hair look funny"

Kel looked into a mirror and snorted. She looked funny. Her hair had been layered, giving her mousy hair some volume. It also had been glossed and, according to the hair dresser, needed some good conditioning. The lady had been appalled at Kel's hair and had almost fainted when there was a bit of dirt in her hair from her morning glaive practice.

Lalasa had designed this beautiful dress for Kel for the ball, for which she had refused payment.

* * *

"Is that Kel?" asked Raoul.

"Yep"

"Is she... skipping?"

"Yep"

"She's smiling"

"Yep"

Raoul glanced at his wife. "Why?"

Buri just smiled at him.

"Tell me"

"Well, it involves kisses, love confessions and more kisses"

"With who?" he asked, shocked.

"Everyone's favourite sergeant!" she replied.

* * *

Dom was ready. He had a good fire going, two cups for tea, the kettle was filled with water and ready to go and he had moved the couch so they could sit in front of the fire. He even had a blanket out if she got cold.

Someone knocked on his door. A grin spread itself on his features. He opened the door to reveal a smiling Kel. He stepped aside to let her pass. As she walked next to him, he dropped kissed the top of her head, just because he could.

"Nice hair" he told her.

"They forced me" she told him.

He smiled at her. "You look good"

"Do you like it better this way?" she asked him.

"I don't mind either way" he told her "but I didn't notice that your hair was that long" it was down to her shoulder.

"I wanted to cut it" she said "but they said not to" He smiled at her.

"This is comfy" she said as she took in the couch and tea cups and blanket. He led her to the couch. She settled herself, stealing the blanket, while he put the kettle on the fire and asked "Green tea?"

"You have yamani green tea?" she asked "It's my favourite"

Smiling he put the leaves in their cups. Once the kettle was whistling he poured them each a cup. As she cradled her cup in her hand he sat down next to her and tugged on the blanket.

She gave him a confused look. "Common Kel, you have to share!" he scolded her gently. She laughed as she understood his meaning. He settled the blanket around them, letting it wrapped around them, both sheltered in the warm cocoon.

Of course she was pressed up against him, but he didn't mind at all. He even liked it, a lot.

"See, if you had shorter hair I wouldn't be able to play with it this way" he said has he twirled her hair in his hands. After a few minutes of him playing with her hair she said "longer hair does have its advantage, it feels really good"

By that time he was more or less just massaging her scalp. He moved his hands down to her neck and stroked her neck, easing stiff muscles. He marvelled at the texture of her skin, it was like velvet, so soft yet beautiful. She groaned when he started to massage her back. He enjoyed every minute of it.

After he was done she half turned around so she could lay her head on his chest. "I liked that" she said. He smiled. "I could tell"

"You're good" she said. "And I think I'll let my hair grow out if it means getting this treatment more often" Dom smiled as he, once again, picked up a strand from her hair.

"You can get a massage from me anytime" he told her. He was bound to enjoy it. He'd give her ten thousand massage if she wanted to, just so he could make her happy, and be able to touch her in a way that wouldn't exactly push her to do more with him. He really liked her and he clearly wanted her, however he didn't want her to sleep with him and think of it as a mistake. So he'd wait for as long as it took for her to be ready. He looked down into her dreamy hazel eyes. He loved her eyes. They were the door to her emotions, or so he thought. They held so much. And right now, what he saw in those beautiful eyes, was something he had longed to see in those hazel depth. He still marvelled at how long he had wanted this without even knowing.

He had only been consciously aware that he was in love with her recently, but now that he looked back, he had loved her for a long while.

She dropped her eyes to his lips for a second before meeting his eyes again. Understanding, he lowered his head and once again kissed her. With her lips against his, he couldn't help but feel helpless. Helpless because the woman he was currently kissing owned him. Heart, body and soul. He wasn't in control of his life anymore, no someone else was. It was his week for epiphanies because he got another one. This woman could ask anything of him, and he would gladly do it.

Breaking the kiss he whispered to her "I'm yours"

* * *

**Sorry for the slow update! Ok I have been hospitalized again. I had a heart failure last sunday. I got released from the hospital two days ago. I tried to write at the hospital but then i killed off all my characters because i was scared and depressed. So i waited a bit. But the doctors have said that i am very prone to get another heart failure or faintness inthe next few months. In three month i am getting open heart surgery. If i do not update, i most likely am in the hospital, and on the 24th of July i am going for the surgery and will most likely take a month off beffore and after. So please be understanding if the updates aren't regular or timely. Thanks! **

**P.s. Thank you for all the reviews! **


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or place, also part of the plot belongs to writeaway03 who inspired this story.

* * *

It took Yuki, Shinko, Alanna, Daine, Buri and Thayet to get her ready for the ball. It took only Jump to lick her face to wipe off the face paint and the sparrow to leave dropping on her hair to ruin it. Daine chastised the animals while the other ladies proceeded in restarting with Kel's make up and hair.

"I'm not sure about this" said Kel, as Yuki pulled her hair for the second time that day.

"Trust me, it will be worth it, just to see that menfolk of yours with their jaws hanging open, with flies flying in from their shock" said Daine.

"I don't think I could be that stunning" she said. However the thought of her friends with flies in their mouth cheered her a little.

"Well, Dom will stare for sure" said Yuki with a wink.

"About that, don't you think, it's, you know, to low?" asked Kel, gesturing vaguely at her chest.

"No" said Alanna "it's just fine"

"Mmhm" said Kel, still unsure about the dress.

"Did Dom notice the pedicure?" asked Alanna with a grin.

"No" replied Kel. "Why should he?"

Shinko rolled her eyes at Kel's obvious inexperience in men.

"You'll understand eventually" said Alanna.

"I feel like a child" she said.

"Well, when you think about, in matter of relationship, you are somewhat of a child…"  
said Daine. "I mean by the time people reach your glorious age of 25 they have slept with someone"

"True" replied all the ladies present.

"How old were you the first time?" asked Kel.

"I was a squire so about let's say 17" said Alanna

"It was my wedding night with Roald, so I was 18" said Shinko.

"I was 19, with Neal" said Yuki.

"17 with Numair" said Daine.

"I was I think sixteen, with a K'mir man" said Buri

"I was actually 20" said Thayet.

"So you see you're somewhat late" said Daine.

"Well you see" said Kel "I had a wagonload of boys trying to whack me with sticks"

"So did I" said Alanna.

"Pfft" said Kel, reddening.

"What we are trying to make you understand Kel is that sex is not that big of a deal" said Thayet, helpfully.

"But, it seems so… huge" she replied.

"Just think about it Kel" said Alanna "It won't be the end of the world"

"One thing you should maybe try is to sleep with him" said Yuki. Everyone looked at her like 'way to be subtle about it'. "No I don't mean sex I mean sleep. You know… cuddle and fall asleep"

"I guess" she said, unsure.

The women shook their heads at her as they proceeded to dress for the ball.

"Kel, sit still" yelled Yuki after attempting to put some face paint on her her.

"But…"

"No but's! That is an order" said Thayet.

"Pfft" said Kel as they applied all sort of paint and other creams that were suppose to make her beautiful.

"I don't think this will work. I'll just look like a cow in a dress"

"You will not look like a cow" said Shinko.

"Hey, when I first wore a dress I thought I'd looked like a man in a dress, but it turned out I was very pretty" said Alanna. "Here" she said as she spun Kel in front of a full length mirror.

"Oh"

* * *

Dom fixed a non-existent wrinkle in his tunic and took a deep breath. He knocked on the door of the Lady Knight. When the door opened he could do nothing else then just stand there and stare. Kel, being the object of his admiration, was turning a beautiful shade of red.

"You are beautiful" he said.

From the accentuated eyes with kohl to the deep green dress and the revealing neckline, she was truly the most beautiful lady.

He tried to not look too long at her bosom, but he couldn't help it.

"Oh here" he said after he had managed to tear his eyes away from her wonderfully small but amazingly beautiful curves. "I got you flowers"

He held out the bouquet of pink and red rose surrounding a single white rose.

She smiled as she took the flower and invited him in as she hunted for a vase to put the flowers in.

"What's with you and white rose?" she asked.

He laughed. "I always wanted to be more noticeable"

* * *

She had been quite unnerved as he looked her over as if she was a goddess and he would want for nothing else. She became very self-conscious when his eyes lingered on her revealing neckline. She knew she shouldn't have worn such a revealing dress.

After she had put her flowers on display on her desk she turned and saw eyed him. He was quite a sight as well. His shoulder filled his tunic and the blue of his tunic emphasize the cerulean of his eyes.

"May I kiss you?" he asked. "You just look so kissable right now"

"You didn't need to ask" she said as she let him massage her lips with his.

"I can't even began to explain how beautiful you are" he told her.

"If you become like Neal and write some poetry about my eyebrow I will be upset"

"I would never" he said as he presented her with the crook of his arm. "If milady pleases"

She put her hand on his arm and let him lead her away.

She didn't remember much of that night, except that all of her friends asked her to dance and she danced with all of them. But she danced the most with Dom, who didn't leave her side unless she danced with someone else, to the disappointment of many ladies.

* * *

"Dom ad Kel"

"Yep"

"I mean Dom and Kel"

"Yep"

"Like Dom and Kel"

"Yep"

"Really?" asked Raoul.

"Yep" replied his wife.

"They look good together" he said as he watched his sergeant twirl his ex-squire around the dance floor. He whispered something in her ear and even from across the room he heard her laugh.

"Yep"

He glanced at his wife "do you say anything else than yep?"

"Yep"

Raoul rolled his eyes as he swept his tiny wife into the dance floor.

"He better not hurt her" he said as he glanced back at Kel who was now laughing hysterically while Dom was supporting her.

"He won't" said Buri.

*

"That'll take some getting use too" said Wolset has he watched his sergeant.

"You can't tell me you guys never saw this coming" said Neal.

"No" said Merric "Since when?"

Neal rolled his eyes "They've been in love since she was a squire"

"I can't believe that" said Esmond.

"Neither can I" said Cleon with a glare in Dom's direction.

* * *

"I had fun tonight" she told him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" he told her. He bent down his head and kissed her. This kiss was so different then anything she had ever experience. It had always been small easy kisses between them. And Cleon's kiss, well they didn't even compare.

But this was different, he kissed her as if that would be all he ever want or need. It frightened her. She had never before experienced that knot of pleasure in her stomach, or to be more accurate, a little lower than her stomach.

She moaned softly has his hand brushed her neck. "I'm scared" she said quietly once he let her lips free.

He smiled. "That's ok love, I can wait"

He kissed her quickly on the lips and turned to leave. "Dom" she said. He turned and looked into her eyes "I love you" she said.

She had never uttered those words. They felt oddly right at that moment. And the joy in Dom's eyes told her she had chosen well to tell him now.

"I love you too" he said

The following months were the best in Kel's life. She had her duties, which she excelled at, she was surrounded by loving friends who finally accepted a part of her that they had always struggled to understand, that she was a woman and finally she was head over heel in love with Dom and, it appeared, he was head over heel in love with her.

After all that hurt, it was good to feel so loved.

* * *

"Kel?"

"mmhm?" she said. Usually during his daily massage he didn't talk much, he just… massaged her and she moaned and groaned softly as he hit the right spot.

"Did you ever think about the promise I made?"

"Albb da timeb" she said her words muffled by his shoulder.

"I said I'd like to be your husband…"

She raised her head fast and her forehead collided with his nose.

"Anober onbe?" he asked as he pinched his nose to stop the flow.

Kel giggled softly.

"Keb?" he said while pinching his nose. "Wibb youd mabby be?"

"Yes" she yelped as she threw her arms around him. "Oh yes"

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews and sorry for the wait. **


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or place, also part of the plot belongs to writeaway03 who inspired this story.**

* * *

"It's actually happening?" asked Kel.

"This is the wrong time to get cold feet Kel" said Yuki.

"I'm not getting cold feet!" she replied nervously "I'm just shocked that it's happening"

Just then her mother walked into her room. "Wow Kel, you look lovely! Dom's going to love you"

"She's getting pre-marital jitters" said Shinko.

"Don't worry Kel, Everything is going to be all right!" she said "and Dom's getting them too!"

For the last three months, Kel had been submerged in wedding plans, invitation, frilly dresses to lead up to this specific moment. She was currently clad in a lovely white dress, made by Lalasaa. She looked lovely at the moment. The loveliest she had ever looked. Yuki, Shinko and Lalasaa had dolled her up. They were all wearing a pretty red dress that marked them as her bridesmaid.

Right now, Dom was standing in the temple, waiting for the ceremony to start. She knew that Neal was probably standing next to him, as the best man, trying to calm over his doubt (as Dom had done at Neal's wedding). Wolset would probably be standing there, laughing at Dom.

She still couldn't believe that in approximately five minutes she would walk down the temple aisle to be wedded to the man she loved.

The day after he had proposed, Dom had gone straight to Lord Raoul and retired. Raoul had been very upset. But after he had seen Kel SKIP around the palace he had come to term with it. She remembered the party the Own had thrown for Dom's leaving. It had been memorable.

"It's time" said Kel's father has he walked in the room.

Kel watched as first Lalasa, then Shinko and finally Yuki walked out the room. As she placed her hand on her father's arm he whispered. "I'm so happy for you"

She smiled as they stepped out and walked into the packed temple. She felt every eye on her; however her eyes were fixed on the man waiting for her. As they arrived at the dais, her father kissed her cheek and put her hand in Dom's.

Dom looked good. He was dressed in his best and there was a twinkle in his eyes that melted her heart. They stood facing each other as the priestess droned on. She teared up has Dom said his vows. She then said her vows in a clear voice. As Dom slipped a ring on her finger she actually felt a tear go down her cheek.

She saw the deep joy in Dom's blue eyes as she put the ring on her finger and knew that this was right. She was glad Neal was actually silent and serious. He had been quite loud about the engagement. He was first shocked and then became quite supportive. He actually helped them tie up the flowers for the tables.

The assembled people cheered as they kissed, sealing them together as man and wife.

The following ball was the most amazing ball she ever attended. She knew that if she was in the Yamani Island people would be ashamed of her because she couldn't help but show her emotion. She could not wipe the smile off her face, nor did she really want to.

"This is the best day of my life!" Dom told her has they danced their first dance as man and wife.

"Mine too" she replied.

"Try not to give me a bloody nose today" he told her.

She laughed at that. "It's not my fault your nose gets in my way!" she told him.

He laughed as Raoul came and interrupted their dance and whisked Kel out of Dom's arms.

"Oh KEl!" he said. "This makes me so happy! I can't tell you how much it means to me that you are smiling like this"

She hugged him close. "Thank you, you are a very important figure in my life and this means so much to me"

He kissed her forehead as her many friends came to claim a dance.

She finally found herself dancing with her best friend. "I'm glad" he said.

She raised her eyebrow and he supplied "Last year, we went to a ball, an you didn't dance to much, and now look at you, so happy you are glowing"

She blushed has she looked over at her husband. He was dancing with Alanna. It looked like he had made some joke and the Lady Knight was laughing so hard she couldn't keep up with the dance.

"He's amazing" she said.

"That he is" replied Neal "Dom and I are very close, and I can tell you he never was totally complete, until he met you. He was born to love the protector of the small and to keep her from being so alone"

"I don't think his sole purpose is to marry me" she replied.

"No" replied Neal, very serious "His purpose was to love you, you complete him like no other and he loves you so much, even if it took him forever to realize. I think the two of you are going to go down in legends"

"Well, if I'm to become a legend, then so will you"

He smiled and said "I'm very happy for you" he looked over his shoulder "And I think you are currently needed for feeding Dom some cake"

She laughed as he led her to the cake. As tradition dictated they fed each other some cake, she threw her bouquet, which Margarry of Caval caught. It was very fitting since five minutes later she went into the garden and Owen proposed to her there.

Finally, Dom swept her off her feet and carried her to their new room to good natured jokes. Well he carried her out the hall then almost dropped her so she walked to rest of the way.

* * *

He couldn't hold it I anymore. He loved his friends, but all he wanted to do was take her to their room and love her. She was radiant that day. So he swept her off her feet. She was slightly heavier than he thought.

Finally they were in their room and she clearly turned shy. He took care of that by kissing her. Which she responded beautifully.

As their clothing started to fall to the ground her felt blessed for being with her this way. Finally she stood before him without any clothes on. It was the first time her saw her naked. He could clearly see that she did not think her body was attractive.

But to him, she was perfect. He showed her she was perfect that night. Several times. He kissed every inch of her, caressed with awe and finally, took her maidenhood, showing her the pleasure he could give her and the love he held for her.

The next morning, he woke up to find the Lady Knight snuggled up on his chest. And looking outside he saw that it was raining and it was a fairly enormous storm. But he thought that it was the most beautiful day, just because he woke up to find himself married to his love.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews and I'm so sorry for the wait!!! **

**THEY GOT MARRIEDDD **


End file.
